Takayama Gen
|birthplace = Osaka, Japan |bloodtype = B |height = 177cm |genre = Folk Songs, Enka, Japanese pop |occupation = Singer-songwriter |active = 1971-Present |agency = J.P ROOM |label = CBS Sony (1971-1975) Polydor (1975-1979) POLYSTAR (1980-1997) (1998-2003) Rice Music (2004-present) |acts = Banban, , Brothers 5 }}Takayama Gen (高山厳) is a Japanese singer-songwriter under J.P ROOM, as well as a member of the group Brothers 5. Biography 1971-1975 In 1971, Takayama Gen got his start through a folk group that he formed with Banba Hirofumi and Imai Hiroshi called Banban (バンバン). In 1975, Takayama Gen left Banban to pursue a solo career, releasing his debut single "Wasuremasen" on July 1st, and his debut album titled "Kono Yo ni Ai ga Nasa Sugiru" later that same year. In 1976, Takayama Gen held his first solo concert in Shinjuku Kousei Nenkin Kaikan. 1991-1994 On March 25, 1991, Takayama Gen's record label POLYSTAR Records announced that he would be trying out the new folk song or enka subgenre "New Adult Music" with the release of the single "Naku na yo." In 1992, Takayama Gen had his first hit single with "Kokoro Koorasete." In 1993, the song would win the Lyrics Award at the 35th Japan Record Awards, as well as various awards at the 26th All Japan Wired Broadcasting Awards. Takayama Gen also sang the song during his first appearance at the 44th NHK Kohaku Uta Gassen, and the song would move on to win a music award at the 31st Golden Arrow Awards in 1994. 2014 In 2014, Takayama Gen formed the group Brothers 5 with Banba Hirofumi, Sugita Jiro, Horiuchi Takao, and Inaba Akira. Profile *'Name:' Takayama Gen (高山厳) *'Birth Name:' Takayama Hiroshi (高山弘) *'Birth Date:' *'Birthplace:' Osaka, Japan *'Blood Type:' B *'Height:' 177cm *'Western Zodiac:' Libra *'Groups:' **Banban (1971-1975) **Brothers 5 (2014-) Discography Albums= ;Studio Albums *1975.08.21 Kono Yo ni Ai ga Nasa Sugiru (この世には愛がなさすぎる) *1976.02.21 Namida sura Nagasenai (涙すら流せない) *1977.03.21 Yume to Ai wo Nakusazu (夢と愛をなくさず) *1979.03.21 Tsuioku (追憶) *1979.12.01 Dokoka no Sora no Shita (何処かの空の下) *1981.10.25 Yuuki wo Dashite (勇気を出して) *1993.06.25 Kokoro Koorasete (心凍らせて) *1994.08.01 Kanashimi yo Hitotsubu no Namida mo (悲しみよ一粒の涙も) *1995.07.26 Ai wa Honoo no you ni (愛は炎のように) *2002.11.27 Furimukeba Aki (ふりむけば秋) ;Best Albums *1982.03.25 Takayama Gen Best Selection Vol.1 Vol.2 *1995.11.25 Takayama Gen Best Kokoro Koorasete ~Yoake no Dengon~ (高山厳ベスト　心凍らせて～夜明けの伝言～) *1996.09.26 Takayama Gen Best Selection (高山厳ベストセレクション) *1997.05.21 Takayama Gen Best '97 -Nijiirobashi- (高山厳ベスト ’97 ー虹色橋ー) *2000.11.01 Super Best (スーパーベスト) *2009.09.09 Takayama Gen Zenkyoku Shuu -Kokoro Koorasete ~ Totsugu Musume e- (高山厳 全曲集 ー心凍らせて～嫁ぐ娘へー) ;Collaboration Albums *1997.02.05 Takayama Gen & Kye Eunsook (高山厳＆桂銀淑) |-|Singles= ;Major Singles *1975.07.01 Wasuremasen (忘れません) *1975.11.21 Sora no Hate (空のはて) *1977.04.21 Dare no Sei Demo nai ga (誰のせいでもないが) *1977.11.21 Arigatou Sayounara (ありがとうさようなら) *1979.04.21 Atena no nai Tegami (宛名のない手紙) *1980.04.21 Kono Uta wo Omae ni (この詩をお前に) *1981.10.25 Yuuki wo Dashite (勇気をだして) *1982.09.25 Hanarete ite mo (離れていても) *1984.05.25 Ikegamisen (池上線) *1988.06.25 Keshou (化粧) - indies single sold only in the Kansai region *1989.09.01 Osaka Rainy Day (大阪レイニーデー) *1991.03.25 Naku na yo (泣くなよ) *1992.08.26 Kokoro Koorasete (心凍らせて) *1993.06.02 Koi wo Choudai / Sapporo Rhapsody (恋をちょうだい/札幌ラプソディー) - with Kouzai Kaori *1994.03.25 Kanashimi yo Hitotsubu no Namida mo (悲しみよ一粒の涙も) *1995.03.25 Ai wa Honoo no you ni (愛は炎のように) *1995.07.01 Yoake no Dengon (夜明けの伝言) - with Koyanagi Rumiko *1996.01.25 Minna Yume・Yume・Yume (みんな夢・夢・夢) *1997.02.26 Daite Ageru (抱いてあげる) *1997.08.23 Nijiirobashi (虹色橋) *1998.05.21 Kizutsuki Nagara (傷つきながら) *1998.12.02 (お台場ムーンライトセレナーデ) - with *1999.03.10 Umi Hotaru (海ほたる) *1999.06.23 Sutenai de yo (捨てないでよ) *2000.03.08 Ai Hitosuji ni (愛ひとすじに) *2001.08.29 Tokyo Syndrome (東京シンドローム) *2002.08.28 Furimukeba Aki (ふりむけば秋) *2003.07.09 Yume no Tsurezure (夢のつれづれ) *2004.10.27 Jinsei-tachi no Ballad (人生たちのバラード) *2006.06.21 Ine no Funauta (伊根の舟歌) *2007.10.10 Ahaha (あはは) *2009.04.22 Yuubanka / Totsugu Musume e (夕挽歌/嫁ぐ娘へ) *2011.03.23 Hana Tegami (花手紙) *2014.05.21 Kokoro Koorasete / Kanashimi yo Hitotsubu no Namida mo (心凍らせて/悲しみよ一粒の涙も) References External Links *J.P ROOM Profile Category:1951 Births Category:October Births Category:Blood Type B Category:J.P. Room Category:Members from Osaka Category:Brothers 5 Category:Soloist Category:Members who are married